Voicemail
by Saphrea
Summary: After Chara and before Frisk, there were six other children. They fell. They met the caretaker of the ruins. They lived with her. They loved her. They left her. Toriel loved them all as her own. She gave them each a cell phone. These are the messages they left to their mother as they travelled through the Underground to meet their fate.


.x.x.x.

 **Patience**

…

"Hello? Mommy? Um…it's me…. I just wanted to call and tell you I'm alright. It's really pretty out here. The snow is nice. Um…"

[Cough]

"I miss you already. I wanted to thank you again for my scarf. It's much nicer than the ribbon I lost…and warmer. Um…There are dogs out here. They're a little scary, but if I hold really, really still, then they can't see me. So, I'm alright."

[Cough][Cough]

…

"Sorry I'm being so quiet. There's a dog not far away. He's looking for me, and I'm hiding. He can't hear me, though. I'm trying to be very still."

[Cough]

…

…

"It's cold. Well, I was really cold before, but now it's not so bad…"

[Cough][Cough][Cough]

…

…

…

"I'm really tired, Mommy. I think…I think I'm going to take a nap. Um…I love you. I'll call you when I wake up."

[Cough][Sniff]

…

…

…

…

"Goodnight, Mommy."

…

[Click]

.x.x.x.

* * *

 **Bravery**

…

"Hey Mama Tori. If you're there, pick up the phone!"

…

"I guess you're out. Anyway, things have been goin' great. I've met a few monsters, but I gave them what for, so don't you worry about me. There's a town up ahead. I'll call you again after I get there. Don't worry. I'm sure everythin'll be fine. Bye Mama!"

[Click]

.x.x.x.

…

"Hey Mama, you'll never believe it! I got a job! I went right up to the shop keeper in this town called Snowdin. And I said, 'Hello Ma'am, I'm lookin' to find work. Doesn't matter what kind. Do you have somethin' for me?' And you know what? She hired me on the spot! I think I'll hang around for a few days, earn my keep, and get some supplies for the rest of the trip.

"She told me to keep an eye out, though. Some monsters from the Capital are just outside of town. I figure I'll stay out of their way for a while. And if I meet them, well, they've got another thing comin' if they think they can take my soul!

"Anyway, I'll give you another call when I leave. Bye Mama. I love you!"

[Click]

.x.x.x.

* * *

 **Integrity**

…

"Mom? I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. I just wanted to tell you I was doing well. I made it through the snow without meeting anyone. I've reached a town called Snowdin, and the people here are kind. I'm staying at the inn, and the innkeeper offered me a room for free because I had no money, but I said that I would work for it.

"I know things are dangerous for me, but I understand why the monsters want my soul. I don't hate them for it, and I know that we're all doing what we believe is right.

"Oh! I've heard there's a monster that likes to sing in Waterfall, but she's terribly shy. I hope to meet her when I leave tomorrow. My sister loved to sing. She would sing and I would dance. I'd like to do that again, even just once more….

"I'll call you again when I get there. Love you, bye!"

[Click]

.x.x.x.

…

"Mom? I had to tell you! I had the most wonderful time today. Waterfall is so beautiful, and I met a monster named Shyren. She sang and I danced, and a whole crowd appeared to cheer us on. It was amazing! Oh, and there are echo flowers everywhere. I spent all day listening to people's wishes. They…well, they made me feel terribly sad. It's really not fair that monsters are trapped down here."

…

"You know, all my life, I was taught that monsters were evil and that they deserved to be trapped in the mountain. Now I'm not so sure."

…

"Mom? Do you think there's a way to work this out together? Do you think that maybe we could all do what was right without pain or fear or…death?"

…

…

"Sorry. We all do what we believe is right, even if what we believe…isn't easy. I just want you to know how much I love you. No matter what happens, you will always be Mom to me. And, if I die, if my soul is used to break the barrier, I want you to know that it's not your fault. And…it's okay to be happy. You're a good mom, and I want you to be happy."

…

"Sorry, I'm rambling. I'm heading to Hotland next. I love you, Mom…. Goodbye"

[Click]

.x.x.x.

* * *

 **Perseverance**

…

"Hello? Mother, are you there? Well…ahem, I'm calling to give you a status update. I've reached an area with a most peculiar atmospheric anomaly. It appears to be snowing in spite of all logic suggesting that such an occurrence is quite impossible. Well, I'm keeping very detailed notes on my findings. I hope to compile them into a meaningful dataset once I've completed a full survey."

"Well, I suppose that is all. And I wanted to wish you a good day. And I wanted to thank you again for the pie. And…and I wanted to say I love you. Ahem, that is all, Mother. I will call again to report my findings shortly. Goodbye."

[Click]

.x.x.x.

…

"Hello, Mother. I am calling to give you another status update. Departing from Snowdin is more challenging than I originally anticipated. There is a guard who patrols the area between Snowdin and Waterfall. I shall try again tomorrow. Goodbye."

[Click]

.x.x.x.

…

"Hello, Mother. I am calling to give you another status update. It has taken me twenty-six tries, but I have managed to evade the guard. My careful notes have proven useful. There are additional guards within Waterfall, but I do not anticipate any further challenges. I shall call you again soon. I love you, Mother. Goodbye."

[Click]

.x.x.x.

…

"Hello, Mother. With great care, I have been able to progress through much of Waterfall, and I anticipate reaching Hotland within several hours. There is one particular guard here who is proving quite difficult to evade. I fear that my notes may not be enough…. Speaking of which, my notes have grown quite extensive, and if I should return to the ruins, I would like to review them with you. Well, goodbye for now, Mother. I am about to make another attempt to circumvent the guard. I love you, and I will call you again once I have succeeded."

[Click]

.x.x.x.

* * *

 **Kindness**

…

"Hi Mom. I meant to call sooner, but so much has happened in the past few days. I've met many different monsters, and I've made so many friends. And the food! Have you tried Nice Cream? You should. It's the best! I love the fact that it says something nice on the wrapper too. Haha.

"I'm in a place called Hotland now, and wow, does it live up to its name! I've baked actual cookies using the heat from lava. How many chefs can say that? I…I still have the slice of pie you gave me before I left... It reminds me of all the times we cooked together. No one's ever...I mean, you're the best chef I know, and the extra-best taste tester!"

...

"Mom, I wanted to tell you that you're the nicest person I've ever met. And I've met a lot of people. I always try to be kind, and sometimes that's not always easy. But you were kind to me even though I am a human. You have a lot of reasons to hate me, but you were always kind. You always tried to protect me no matter what. You taught me that kindness can always be given and that anger and hatred are never the answer.

"Soon I'll get to the Capital, and I'll face the King of Monsters. I know that kindness can conquer all. I know that kindness will reach him too. Wish me luck, Mom. I'm almost there. I love you. Bye."

[Click]

.x.x.x.

* * *

 **Justice**

…

"Well howdy Ma! I'm callin' just like I promised I would. I know you was all worried, but shoot, I've got my gun and six whole BB pellets to keep me safe. Don't you worry now, Ma. I'll call you again as soon as I got somethin' more to say. Bye!"

[Click]

.x.x.x.

…

"Howdy, Ma. I've met a few monsters down here in this snowy place. But don't worry. I've got five BB pellets to keep me safe. I just shot one in the air and the monsters ran away. I like that best. I'm not fixin' to cause any trouble. That wouldn't be right, but I remembered what you said about them takin' my soul. Don't you worry, though, Ma. I'm alright now. I'll call again soon, y'hear? I love you, Ma. Bye."

[Click]

.x.x.x.

…

"Howdy. Did you know they've got towns down here? Shoot, I came right up to town, and everyone was real nice. I met one guard though. I had to shoot my gun in the air again, but he left me alone. I've still got four BB pellets left though, so don't you worry now, y'hear? I love you, Ma. Bye now!"

[Click]

.x.x.x.

…

"Howdy again, Ma! This here Underground is a tad queer. Did you know there's snow _and_ lava down here? Shoot, I think I've seen everythin'. Oh, and I've still got three BB pellets, so don't fret. Bye, Ma."

[Click]

.x.x.x.

…

"Howdy. Well…things are still goin' alright, I suppose. I've gone and met quite a lot more monsters down in this here place called Hotland. I done went and used all my BBs! But don't you worry, Ma. I still got my gun, and even if it's got no BBs, I'll…I'll still be alright."

…

"Ma? I'm sorry I left…"

…

…

"Well, I should get goin'. Don't you worry, Ma. Don't you worry about me, alright? I love you, Ma. I love you a lot…"

…

"Bye, Ma."

…

[Click]

.x.x.x.


End file.
